


Oh Where is My Hairbow?

by authenticcadence18



Series: Displays of Affection Prompts [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Phinabella - Freeform, Phinbella - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff, let phineas wear a hairbow 2020, post aya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: Isabella can't find her hairbow. Phineas might know where it is.(Alternatively, Phineas wears one of Isabella's bows, not realizing she was already planning on wearing it.)
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: Displays of Affection Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Oh Where is My Hairbow?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii hello!! Over on Tumblr, I have been writing one-shots based on[ this list of prompts](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/post/634235092602142720/20-displays-of-affection)  
> made by @Rosekasa!! This was written for prompt 14 and is the first piece I posted...and it will not be the last!!! :)

* * *

Isabella stifled a groan as she perused through the numerous drawers and cabinets in the bathroom for what felt like the dozenth time without finding her lavender bow.

She’d been looking all over for it, but to no avail.

Isabella glanced up at the mirror and took in her reflection. Her outfit looked alright without it, sure, but….she’d REALLY been counting on the bow to tie it all together.

With a sigh, she supposed she might as well cut her losses and go bow-less for the night. She and Phineas were going to be late for their date if they didn’t leave soon.

(And besides, it didn’t really matter what she wore…spending time with Phineas was the most important part.)

“Hey, sorry it took me so long to get ready….” Isabella exited the bathroom and headed for the living room, where Phineas was waiting on the couch.

“I’ve been looking for this specific bow for the past fifteen minutes but I can’t find it anywhere. It’s fine though, I’ll just…..”

Her voice trailed off as Phineas looked back at her. There was a cheeky grin on his face….and a familiar lavender bow clipped in his hair.

“A bow, you say?” he asked, feigning innocence as best he could. “I can’t say I’ve seen one. Do you want me to help you look for it?”

Isabella rolled her eyes and smirked as she strode over to him. “Actually, I think I found it,” she chuckled, gently unclipping the bow from his hair (and leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead for good measure).

“Hey, wait, I wanted to wear that!” Phineas protested as Isabella fitted the accessory in her own hair with a satisfied smile.

“Phineas, come on, this bow clashes with your outfit,” Isabella pointed out with a giggle.

“You of all people should know that.”

“Well, yeah, maybe it clashes but it’s YOUR bow,” Phineas replied as he stood and walked around the couch to stand next to her.

“I’m more than willing to look a little tacky if it means I get to wear _your_ bow.”

“Aw, Phineas…”

Isabella blushed a little as he smiled at her and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

“…where did you find it in the first place?”

“…..I found it in your bathroom earlier and wanted to see how long it would take you to notice I was wearing it,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“I didn’t realize you were planning to wear it tonight, though! Otherwise I wouldn’t have done that.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry if I messed up your routine.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it!” Isabella assured him, taking his hands and giving them a squeeze. “I’m just happy it isn’t lost after all….and seeing you wearing it definitely made me smile.”

After a moment, she tilted her head at him and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“You know….if you REALLY want to wear one of my bows, I think I have an orange one that would match your outfit….you want me to go get it?”

Phineas’s eyes lit up. “Wait…really? I can wear one of your bows?”

“Sure, why not?” Isabella replied. “If we both wear one, we’ll match! Here, I’ll be back in a sec.”

She let go of his hands and strode off to her room, leaving Phineas to gaze after her fondly.

If anyone could find a bow that would look good on him, it was Isabella.

And besides, he didn’t really care _how_ the bow ended up looking. Because it would be Isabella’s. He’d get to wear a tangible reminder of how much he loved her and how happy he was to be her boyfriend for their entire date.

That in of itself was more than enough to put a goofy, lovestruck grin on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!! [Here is a link](https://authenticcadence18.tumblr.com/post/635144426356867072/heyyy-i-know-its-been-awhile-since-i-posted-any) to a couple of doodles inspired by this and another story! (I'll probably post the other story to AO3 tomorrow). 
> 
> (also...maybe the title of this fic is a reference to one of my favorite shows growing up...I'll never tell....😅)


End file.
